Magazine
by melitakim88
Summary: Sehun yang tidak tahan saat melihat pose-pose Luhan yang menurutnya sangat menggoda di sebuah majalah. Apa yang akan dilakukannya kemudian? -Hunhan Yaoi-


Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa _dorm_, badannya terasa mati rasa karena perjalanan dari London yang begitu menguras tenaganya. Ia hampir saja memejamkan matanya saat ia mendengar suara Kai berteriak tak jelas.

"Whoaaa, _daebak_ ada fans yang mengirimkan ini!" teriak Kai heboh setelah memungut sesuatu di meja depan—tempat manajer mereka meletakkan barang-barang pemberian fans.

Sehun tampak tidak tertarik untuk sekedar bertanya. Suho dan Xiumin yang baru saja masuk ke kamar mereka keluar karena penasaran.

"Memangnya apa Kai?" tanya Xiumin menilik benda seperti majalah yang tengah dibuka-buka oleh Kai.

"_Elle Magazine _China," jawab Kai seraya mengerling Sehun, ia tahu betul sahabatnya itu pasti sebentar lagi bereaksi.

Sehun sontak bangun dari tidur-tidur ayamnya.

"Benarkah itu _Elle Magazine_?" tanyanya antusias.

Kai hanya menunjukkan _smirk_ jahilnya. "Kau tertarik huh?"

"Eh? Ini kan Luhan? Astaga—" Xiumin terkejut saat melihat cover dari majalah itu adalah Luhan—dengan pose yang lumayan menantang karena hanya memakai kemeja putih yang tidak dikancingkan.

"Sepertinya Hunhan fans yang mengirimimu ini Hun-_ah_," kata Kai lagi masih dengan _smirk_nya.

Sehun bangkit ke arah Kai dan merebut majalah itu dari tangannya. "Kalau ini untukku kenapa kau membacanya duluan bodoh!" katanya tak terima.

"Uuh—jadi kau tidak terima pose seksi Luhan _hyung_ terlihat duluan olehku?" ejek Kai sambil terkekeh.

Sehun menghadiahi Kai dengan tatapan tajam mematikannya.

"Wah—Luhan _hyung_ sekarang jadi lebih _manly_ ya," komentar Suho.

Kali ini gantian Suho yang kena _deathglare_ dari Sehun.

"Apa? Bukankah perkataanku benar?" tanya Suho bingung. Sehun hanya mendengus kesal lalu berlalu menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

"Kenapa sih bocah itu?"

"Dia pasti sebal melihat pose seksi Luhan _hyung _di majalah itu, dasar bocah posesif," jawab Kai sambil terkekeh geli.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun membuka-buka majalah berbahasa mandarin itu dikamarnya dengan kesal. Selain kesal karena ia tak paham sedikitpun dengan semua tulisan yang ada di dalamnya, ia juga kesal karena pose-pose seksi kekasihnya di majalah itu.

"_Shit_! Kenapa berpose menggoda seperti ini _hyung_? Kau hanya boleh berpose seperti ini kalau didepanku!" umpat Sehun saat melihat pose Luhan di atas ranjang dengan wajah yang menurutnya sangat menggoda dan hanya memakai kemeja pink yang tidak terkancing sempurna.

Sehun masih setia membuka-buka majalah terbitan China itu sambil merutuki kelakuan kekasih cantiknya saat Suho mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Sehun-_ah_, ayo makan dulu, pesanan makanan sudah datang!"

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan malas-malasan lalu mengikuti _hyung_-nya ke meja makan, masih menggenggam majalah _Elle _di tangannya.

"Kenapa majalah itu kau tenteng terus? Takut ada yang menikmatinya selain kau?" ledek Kai.

"Diam kau _kkamjong_!" kata Sehun geram.

"Kau tahan melihat posenya seperti itu? Kalau itu Kyungie sih aku tidak akan tahan untuk tidak menyerangnya—" Kai berusaha memanas-manasi.

"Sial! Kau benar-benar merusak _mood_ makanku Kai!"

Sehun meninggalkan meja makan lalu kembali ke kamarnya. Kai tersenyum puas, sepertinya rencananya berhasil karena beberapa saat kemudian Sehun keluar kamar sambil menenteng tas.

"Kau mau kemana Sehun-_ah_?" tanya Suho keheranan.

"Aku mau ke Beijing detik ini juga!" kata Sehun mantap. Suho dan Xiumin melongo. Kai hanya ber_smirk_ ria.

Suho kebingungan. "Tap-tapi—"

"Pokoknya aku harus pergi sekarang _hyung_, aku tidak tahan lagi bermain solo setiap hari ketika mendengar kalian bermain dengan pasangan kalian masing-masing! Selama ini aku berusaha menahan tapi gara-gara majalah sialan itu aku tidak kuat lagi, aku butuh Luhan _hyung _sekarang juga!" jelas Sehun panjang lebar.

Suho dan Xiumin cengo.

Kai terbahak. "Sana pergilah, kau memang benar-benar terlihat memprihatinkan akhir-akhir ini."

"Kau serius mau ke Beijing?" tanya Xiumin tak percaya.

"Hm. Lagipula kita sedang tidak ada jadwal tampil kan? Tao, D.O _hyung_, Baekhyun _hyung_ dan Chanyeol _hyung_ kan baru saja berangkat ke Spanyol." Sehun beralibi.

"Iya sih—tapi kalau ada fans yang tahu?" Suho tetap khawatir.

"Tenang saja _hyung_, aku naik penerbangan ekonomi saja agar tidak mencurigakan. Aku pastikan tidak ada fans yang tahu. Ah sial aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan!"

Sehun lalu berlalu begitu saja sambil menenteng tas ranselnya dan mengenakan masker andalannya.

Kai terbahak lagi. "_Aigooo_ dasar _maknae _mesum!"

Suho dan Xiumin menatapnya malas. "Dia itu ketularan kau tahu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di salah satu pesawat tujuan Beijing, Sehun tengah susah payah menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan memakai kacamata dan maskernya. Tapi malah justru hal itu membuatnya terlihat mencurigakan di mata penumpang yang lain.

"Uhm—_hyung_ kenapa pakai masker? Sedang sakit?" tanya bocah yang duduk disamping Sehun.

Sehun hanya mengangguk malas.

"Ah—atau karena _hyung_ malu soalnya sedang membaca majalah dewasa?" bocah itu sengaja berkata cukup keras sehingga beberapa orang—terutama para perempuan—melihat ke arah Sehun sambil terkekeh genit. Rupanya bocah itu melihat majalah dengan cover Luhan yang sedang dipegang oleh Sehun.

Bocah itu bersiul kecil. "Cantik sekali—" komentarnya sambil mengamati sang cover majalah.

Sehun lalu mendekap erat majalahnya dan berpura-pura tidur, malas menanggapi bocah menyebalkan disampingnya.

Setelah beberapa jam tertidur di pesawat, Sehun akhirnya sampai di Beijing. Dengan tergesa ia meninggalkan bandara menaiki sebuah taksi. Sehun tahu betul ia harus kemana—apartemen Luhan.

Di Beijing Luhan memang tinggal bersama orang tuanya, tapi ia memiliki sebuah apartemen pribadi, karena terkadang ia juga membutuhkan waktu untuk dirinya sendiri terutama jika Sehun berkunjung. Tidak mungkin kan mereka berdua membuat kegaduhan di rumah Luhan? Bisa-bisa orang tua Luhan langsung mencoret si rusa kecil dari kartu keluarga. Mereka tidak akan pernah menyetujui kelainan orientasi Luhan karena mereka sangat mendambakan cucu.

Perlu beberapa menit menyusuri kota Beijing sampai taksi kuning Sehun tepat berada di depan sebuah gedung apartemen mewah. Masih dengan masker dan kacamatanya Sehun naik ke lantai 17—tempat kamar Luhan berada.

Dengan santai Sehun memencet tombol _password_ yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala—kombinasi tanggal lahir mereka berdua.

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang warna putih yang khas dengan bau Luhan. "Ah sial—mencium bau Luhan _hyung_ disini semakin membuatku ingin segera menyentuhnya," gerutunya sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam sakunya.

Ia mengirimkan pesan kepada Luhan:

_Xiao Lu, aku di apartemenmu._

_Cepat pulang._

_Aku menginginkanmu._

_Sekarang._

_Love You^^_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan baru saja selesai menghadiri sebuah acara penghargaan saat menerima pesan dari Sehun. Ia terbelalak saat melihat isi pesan dari ponsel pintarnya.

"_Aigoo _bocah itu, kenapa mendadak sekali sih?" gumam Luhan sambil menggigit bibirnya gusar.

"Kenapa Lu?" tanya Lao Gao—teman Luhan yang kini lebih berperan seperti manajernya karena selalu menemani Luhan kemanapun ia ada acara.

"Sehun—dia ada di apartemen," jawab Luhan dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Eh? Memangnya dia tidak memberitahumu dulu kalau dia akan datang?"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Ya sudah kau pulang duluan saja tidak usah ikut pesta seusai acara, nanti aku pamitkan pada produser, sutradara dan teman-teman lain," kata Lao Gao bijak.

"_Thanks_ _man_, kau yang terbaik!" Luhan mulai lagi dengan gaya sok _manly_-nya, Lao Gao hanya memutar bola matanya, sudah hafal betul dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu yang selalu sok _manly _padahal jelas-jelas dia adalah seorang _bottom_.

Luhan menaiki taksi menuju apartemennya karena ia belum memiliki surat izin mengemudi untuk mengendarai mobilnya sendiri—karena itu ia selalu mengajak Lao Gao untuk mengantarnya kemana-mana.

Sesampainya di apartemen, dengan tergesa Luhan membayar taksi dan bergegas menuju lantai 17. Saat _lift _terbuka di lantai 17, pemuda berwajah manis itu menuju kamarnya dan memencet _password_.

Ketika kamar terbuka, ia terkejut setengah mati melihat pemandangan di ranjangnya.

Sehun—tengah berbaring hanya mengenakan kaus putihnya.

Tanpa mengenakan bawahan.

Tangannya berada di kejantanannya yang telah berdiri tegak.

"Se-sehun?" cicit Luhan _shock_.

Sehun membuka matanya. "Hai Lu, kau membuatku lama menunggu," katanya sambil menyeringai.

"Aku merindukanmu Lu—" rengek Sehun layaknya anak berumur lima tahun. Ia duduk di ranjang Luhan sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Luhan menelan ludah.

Ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan omongan Sehun. Sedari tadi matanya hanya fokus ke satu titik.

Selangkangan Sehun.

"Kau merindukannya?" tanya Sehun dengan nada menggoda saat mengetahui kemana arah pandang Luhan.

Luhan tanpa sadar mengangguk. Sehun terkekeh geli.

"Eh? Ti-tidak maksudku bukan begitu—" Luhan baru menyadari kebodohannya. Ia memalingkan mata sambil merona malu.

"Sudahlah aku mau mandi dulu." Luhan hendak menuju pintu kamar mandi, tapi Sehun segera bangkit dari ranjang dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya dari belakang.

Luhan menelan ludahnya lagi saat menyadari sesuatu milik Sehun sedikit menyodok bagian pantatnya.

"Sehun—biarkan aku mandi dulu—" erang Luhan saat _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya itu mulai menjilati lehernya.

"Nanti saja kita mandi bersama, aku sudah tidak kuat. Ini salahmu juga karena kau nakal," rengek Sehun seraya tangannya bergerak-gerak nakal di selangkangan Luhan.

"Ahh—nakal bagaimana Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan sambil mendesah karena gerakan tangan Sehun di titik sensitifnya.

"Di _Elle Magazine_, pose menggairahkanmu—kau bermaksud menggoda semua orang yang membaca majalah itu hm?" bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan.

"Ti-tidak—itu tuntutan dari majalah aku hanya mengikutinya saja," elak Luhan sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sehun. Tapi _namja _berbadan tegap itu tak bergeming. Ia mulai membuka jas yang dikenakan Luhan dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah

"Malam ini—kau milikku Xiao Lu," bisik Sehun lagi. Lalu ia membanting tubuh Luhan ke atas ranjang dan membuka kancing kemeja putih Luhan satu-persatu. Mulutnya ia gunakan untuk membungkam bibir Luhan agar tidak memprotes perlakuannya.

Luhan benar-benar menikmati ciuman Sehun, ia sangat merindukan kekasihnya ini setelah hampir sebulan mereka tidak bertemu karena kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Luhan sibuk dengan promosi filmnya dan Sehun dengan EXO-nya.

"Kau—masih terus bersama si Lao Zio itu?" tanya Sehun tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya meraba tubuh Luhan yang sudah setengah telanjang di bawahnya.

"Emhh—Lao Gao, hun-_ah_," ralat Luhan sambil susah payah menahan desahan. "Iya—dia yang menemaniku kemana-mana selama ini."

Sehun mendecih. "Aku tidak suka padanya."

"Hey, kau harus berterima kasih padanya, karena dia aku bisa menemuimu malam ini—ahhh jangan gigit bodoh!"

Sehun menggigit _nipple_ Luhan gemas karena _namja_ manis itu selalu membela sahabatnya dan Sehun tidak suka itu.

"Sudahlah jangan bicarakan dia nanti _mood_ bercintaku bisa hilang."

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Sehun menyambar kembali bibir Luhan, sementara tangannya dengan cekatan membuka celana Luhan. Dalam hitungan detik _namja_ cantik berambut hitam itu sudah telanjang di bawahnya.

Sehun mengamati pemandangan indah tubuh Luhan sesaat sebelum akhirnya mulai mengulum kejantanan milik kekasihnya, terus memaju-mundurkan mulutnya sambil memainkan lidahnya sehingga Luhan mendesah tanpa henti sambil meremas rambutnya. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggoda _nipple _sang kekasih yang sudah menegang.

Luhan tak tahan lagi dengan semua sentuhan memabukkan Sehun dengan desahan hebat ia menyemburkan cairan kental di mulut Sehun. Tubuhnya lemas seketika, nafasnya terengah tak beraturan.

"Milikmu bertambah manis, Lu," kata Sehun setelah menelan cairan cinta milik _namja_-nya.

Luhan hanya bergumam tak jelas sambil memejamkan matanya. Di mata Sehun Luhan begitu menggairahkan dengan pahanya yang mengangkang lebar dan penis lemasnya.

Tanpa aba-aba Sehun melakukan pemanasan dengan memasukkan dua jari panjangnya ke dalam _hole _Luhan, berusaha melebarkan lubang sempit itu agar siap dimasukinya nanti.

"Sehunnie, langsung saja masukkan punyamu—" rengek Luhan sambil menghentikan gerakan tangan Sehun. "Aku sudah merindukan Sehunnie kecil."

Sehun menyeringai senang. "Sehunnie kecil juga merindukan lubang hangat Xiao Lu."

Sehun membuka paha Luhan selebar-lebarnya dan segera memposisikan benda kebanggannya yang telah menegak sedari tadi di depan lubang sempit Luhan.

"Eunghh—sebulan tidak kujamah lubangmu bertambah sempit saja Lu," erang Sehun saat berusaha memasukkan kejantanan besarnya di lubang kemerahan sang kekasih.

"Ahh—pelan-pelan, huh-_ah_," ringis Luhan karena lubangnya benar-benar terasa nyeri.

Sehun mulai memompa kejantanannya dengan tempo lambat, karena takut Luhan merasa kesakitan. Sembari bergerak maju mundur ia memelintir _nipple_ _namja_ cantik itu dan mengocok kejantanan kecilnya.

"Ohh—disana lebih cepat, _jebal_," rintih Luhan saat Sehun dengan telak menyodok _sweet spot_-nya.

Sehun dengan senang hati mengabulkan permintaan Luhan, menyodok dengan tempo cepat. Memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya sambil menggeram karena lubang sempit Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa mendesah nikmat sementara tubuhnya terhentak-hentak tak karuan.

"Sehun-_ah_, sepertinya aku akan—oohhh—" dengan lenguhan panjang Luhan menyemburkan spermanya ke perut Sehun yang masih tertutupi oleh kausnya.

"Mianhae Sehun-_ah_, bajumu jadi kotor," kata Luhan dengan wajah menyesal. Sementara Sehun masih sibuk dengan kegiatan menyodok lubangnya.

"Sudah biarkan saja—ohh sebentar lagi aku—aahhh—" Sehun menyusul Luhan menyemburkan spermanya memenuhi lubang Luhan, kemudian ambruk di sebelah Luhan dengan nafas terengah.

Sehun melirik Luhan yang memejamkan matanya kelelahan.

"Satu ronde lagi bagaimana?"

"_Andwae_! Aku lelah—"

"Tidak menerima penolakan."

"Sehun-_ah_—hmmpptt—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melewati malam panjang dan panas, dua sejoli Sehun dan Luhan masih bergelung di dalam selimut walaupun matahari di luar sudah membubung tinggi.

Luhan terlebih dahulu mengerjapkan matanya karena silaunya cahaya matahari yang sedikit masuk ke dalam kamar karena celah kecil di jendela. Setelah meregangkan tubuhnya, _namja _cantik itu menengok ke arah partner tidurnya yang terlihat masih tertidur dengan lelap. Wajahnya begitu damai dan lucu.

"Anak ini hanya terlihat polos saat sedang tertidur saja." Luhan bermonolog sambil mengamati wajah Sehun dengan jarak sangat dekat—hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja Sehun membuka matanya. Luhan kaget bukan main dan spontan menjauhkan wajahnya sambil merona malu.

"Kau tertangkap basah memandangi wajahku nona!" ledek Sehun sambil menegakkan badannya dan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur.

"Siapa yang kau panggil nona! Aku ini _namja _dan aku_ manly_!" protes Luhan sengit.

"_Namja_ mana yang hobinya merona begitu?" goda Sehun lagi.

Luhan menggembungkan pipinya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun.

"Oh iya Lu, aku pinjam bajumu ya untuk kembali ke Seoul nanti siang—"

"Tidak mau! Bajuku saja tertinggal semua di _dorm_, bajuku disini cuma sedikit!" tolak Luhan sadis.

"Hey, kau saja yang sok gengsi tidak mau mengambilnya di _dorm_. Ayolah kembali ke _dorm_ sesekali, aku rindu bercinta denganmu di ranjang sempit kita di _dorm_—"

Luhan memukul kepala Sehun dengan bantal. "Aisshh hanya itu saja isi kepalamu Oh Sehun!"

"Itu karena kau selalu menggodaku." Sehun membela diri.

"Menggoda apa?" protes Luhan.

Sehun mengambil majalah _Elle_-nya di meja sebelah ranjang. "Seperti ini contohnya, sungguh keterlaluan," rutuknya.

"Bagaimana bisa sih kau mendapatkan majalah ini?" tanya Luhan keheranan sambil merebut majalah dengan foto dirinya itu dari tangan Sehun.

"Terima kasih kepada pendukung hubungan Oh Sehun dan Lu Han yang sangat loyal," kata Sehun santai.

Luhan memajukan bibirnya.

"Kau harus berjanji tidak akan berpose seperti itu lagi," tuntut Sehun sambil menatap tajam Luhan.

"Mana bisa aku janji—"

Sehun melipat tangan di depan dadanya. "Baiklah kalau tidak mau berjanji aku akan datang ke rumahmu dan memberitahukan semuanya pada—"

"Baiklah baiklah aku berjanji!" teriak Luhan akhirnya. Ia kalah kalau sudah menyangkut orang tuanya. Sehun dan kedua orang tuanya adalah yang terpenting baginya di dunia ini.

Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kau juga harus berjanji jangan terlalu dekat dengan lawan mainmu di film itu, Yang Zi Shan."

"Astaga dia sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku—"

"Mau janji atau tidak?"

"Iya, iya aku janji dasar tukang ancam!" kata Luhan kesal sambil mencebikkan bibir mungilnya.

"Lalu jauhi si Lao Goa—"

Luhan menggeram marah. "Lao Gao! Dan astaga sudah ribuan kali kubilang dia itu temanku sejak kecil kau tidak perlu cemburu padanya jangan kekanakan bisa tidak sih!" amuk Luhan akhirnya.

Sehun mengkerut, kalau Luhan sudah marah begini ia tidak bisa berkutik. "Baik, baik tapi aku minta satu hal lagi kalau begitu—"

"APA?" tanya Luhan ketus.

"Kembalilah ke EXO."

"_YAK_! OH SEHUN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Baiklah sepertinya ini rated M yang gagal -_-**

**Ide nista ini muncul gara-gara di instagram bertebaran fotonya Luhan yang sungguh ewrrr posenya buat **_**Elle Magazine**_** :D**

**Mind to review? :D**


End file.
